Prince Hurricane
♒︎ �� Prince Hurricane || ♂ || He/Him || Sea �� ♒︎ This character belongs to Winter; do not edit without permission. Feel free to suggest ideas or things to add. Prince Hurricane Design Notes Image Credit Winter Creator Winter Character Info Age 4 DY Gender Male ♂ Orientation Straight ⚤ Occupation Student; Prince Tribe SeaWings Residence Palace City, Kingdom of Sea Powers Animus Magic MBTI IXXX Relationship Info Parents King Mackerel (father); Queen Conch (mother); Allies To be added Enemies To be added Other Info Elemental Attribute Water Theme Colour Green and Pink Hurricane is the third prince of the Sea Kingdom. He is also one of the three known animus dragons in the Sea Kingdom, another of them being his cousin Princess Turquoise. Hurricane is a student at the academy and part of the Ruby Winglet. __TOC__ ♒︎ Appearance ♒︎ Hurricane has primarily green scales. The back and underbelly are both lighter and more saturated. Hurricane has small specks of pinkish scales on his wings, limbs and snout. He has two triangular markings on each cheek. His glow marks are light green. They start out round and oval, but become swirls to the end of his tail. The glowing scales at the tip of the tail are pink. As part of royalty Hurricane has spiral markings on his wing membranes. He also has them at the tip of his tail fin. His webs and wing membranes are dark green making the bright pink swirls more prominent. Hurricane has blue eyes. His horns are small, dark green and curved. Hurricane wears a bronze earring on his left ear only. He also wears a special enchanted brown scarf which is made to not hinder him underwater. On each leg Hurricane wears golden bracelets - each having some gems embedded into them. The two on the front legs additionally have some kind of engravings, which should bring him luck. ♒︎ Personality ♒︎ TBA Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. Sed nec metus nunc. Nullam varius lectus a posuere commodo. Proin blandit convallis vestibulum. Donec faucibus lorem mauris, et semper turpis varius quis. ♒︎ Special ♒︎ Underwater breathing - As a SeaWing Hurricane has gills that allow him to breathe underwater. Bioluminescence - Twirly and round markings that are capable of producing light cover his body. Pressure Resistance - Hurricane doesn’t get harmed from larger pressure that exists underwater. Cold Resistance - Lower temperatures deeper in the water cannot harm the dragonet, however temperatures below 0 are already another thing. Full Animus Magic - tba �� Accessories �� Scarf - tba Earring - tba Bracelets - tba ♒︎ Relationships ♒︎ �� Cowry �� Best Friend || One of his best friends and one of the few true ones. The two had met through their parents. Most dragonets Hurricane met wanted to be friends with him because he is a prince and being friends with a royal was "cool" and also beneficial for the future. He cherishes Cowry's friendship and enjoys her presence. He even gifted her a pendant he enchanted. There might be more feelings behind this than just friendship. ♒︎ Family ♒︎ | Current Family Tree ♒︎ Trivia ♒︎ A tropical cyclone is a rapidly rotating storm system characterized by a low-pressure center, a closed low-level atmospheric circulation, strong winds, and a spiral arrangement of thunderstorms that produce heavy rain or squalls. If it forms in the Atlantic Ocean it is called a hurricane. ♒︎ Gallery ♒︎ Hurricane Reference Full.png | Fullbody ref by Winter314; Use this for colours File:Prince Hurricane Headshot.png| Headshot by Winter314 Hurricane pixel.png | Pixel by Winter314 Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Hurricane